The Art of Escaping
by KokoroSuperDokiDoki
Summary: When your father escapes from the Vault your life is suddenly plunged into a bit of a living hell, but how do you survive? Follows in game plot, OC fiction.


Awaken a slow memory, the sound of father's voice welcoming you with the light tone of love. He speaks of you, your gender, and your name, how precious you are. You are called Rhode, a girl's name most interesting in the simplest of forms. A sort of monitor comes to your face, invading the already piercing light of the room, you coo and gurgle for a moment before looking with wide eyes. 'You in the future' he says, yes. Father always knows what these contraptions are doesn't he? You look interesting, with hazel eyes and black hair, a haircut to make you a domestic goddess in the eyes of any man. Then suddenly a voice, a woman's voice. She is weak and frail, she is fading fast. Your father hands you off as he rushes, you hear beeps and frantic orders-

The light flooded her vision as her lids flew open. There was a heaviness to the air, her chest falling and rising in slow baited breathe. That was…odd…very odd. 'What kind of dream was that anyway?' she thought, the girl turning her head to see if dad had left for work yet. It would have appeared so, the man was not there in his bed where he should have been. Something was off in such a way that she itched to leave and find out. What was that? The horns blaring? What the hell happened outside while she napped? Maybe the Tunnel Snakes pissed off the Overseer again; yeah, that sounded about right. With a low chuckle and a swing of her legs Rhode stood up and began her morning routine. At the ripe age of nineteen soon to be twenty she was starting to finally settle into the swing of things.

Frantic knocking at her door made her turn, the site of Amata bursting in made her eyebrows raised and her hands go up to instantly comfort her. There were so many questions, however they'd have to wait as the words that Amata spoke next left a sick feeling in the air.

"You have to go!" Her voice cracked, her head going back and forth between Rhode and the door. "Please hurry they're looking for you!"

Rhode took her hand and pulled her close in a mode of comfort. It was like an older sibling sort of motion, natural when one was taller than the other. "What do you mean looking for me? Amada what the hell happened?"

As she looked at the door Amata froze, her head turning around with the saddest of looks. "Rhode…your dad left the vault. He's gone…don't you know anything about that?"

It was like the very pit of her insides was sinking down into the hard metal floors of their Saline prison. Rhode's face relaxed, eyes glazing over slowly before her knees gave a little. Body wobbled in place before Amata came forward to help her stand. Rhode's head shook slowly and there was a pregnant pause before she spoke. "No..No I know nothing…"

Those thin lips opened and shut like a fish gasping for air for sometime before she spoke again. "I'm so sorry…I really am…" It was a like a whisper, hard to hear over the blaring of the alarm. "Here," she reached into the back pocket of her vault suit and pulled out what looked like a small handgun. "Take this…"

"Amata I can't!" Almost instantly it was rejected, hand going out to push it at her.

"Take it Rhode…you have to follow your father! It's dangerous out there!" Quickly it was forced into her friend's loose hand, forcing Rhode to take it." I'll go distract my father while you escape!" She turned to leave the room, caught by swift hands of the other.

"Out there? What do you mean out there?"

"The vault Rhode, you have to leave the vault!"

"No one leaves the vault! It's sealed from the inside, it's never meant to be opened and no one from outside can get in and we can't get out!" Her face was one of disbelief, perhaps a little anger.

"Doesn't matter! Your. Dad. Got. Out! "The Overseer's daughter turned to her friend, "and so do you…"

There was a moment here where quick decisions had to be made. With a bite of her lip and fast hug she accepted this fate. "How do I get out?"

"There's a console in my father's office, the terminal is right behind it! You know, those computers! I know you're good at that…you once got that magazine back for me…" There was a slow exchange of smiles between the two as a nod was passed and the vault dweller let the other leave. There was no need to ask where the office was, the signs had been imprinted to her memory at this point. Now was the decision of what to take with her? Looking around there wasn't too much, a BB gun, a Crognak comic, that medicine Vault Boy bobble head father was so fond of. Quickly finding a bag she packed those three things, spare ammo, and a few extra suits. The idea of food was not a good one; she'd raid one of the snack machines before she left. Couldn't be too hard right?

Right.


End file.
